Seattle WA Police Department (Washington)
The Seattle Police Department (SPD) is the principal law enforcement agency of the city of Seattle, Washington, except for the campus of the University of Washington, for which responsibility falls to the University of Washington Police Department. It is nationally accredited by the Commission on Accreditation for Law Enforcement Agencies. The Seattle Police Department has various specialty units including SWAT, bike patrol, harbor patrol, motorcycles, mounted patrols. Law enforcement in Seattle began with the appointment of William H. ("Uncle Joe") Surber as town marshal in 1861. The SPD was officially organized on June 2, 1886. As of 2007 it has 1,285 sworn officers. Command Structure The current chief of the Seattle Police Department is R. Gil Kerlikowske * Deputy Chief John Diaz (Deputy Chief of Operations) * Deputy Chief Clark Kimerer (Deputy Chief of Administration) * Assistant Chief Dick Reed (Field Support Bureau) * Assistant Chief Nick Metz (Patrol Operations 2 Bureau) * Assistant Chief Linda Pierce (Homeland Security Bureau) * Assistant Chief Jim Pugel (Patrol Operations 1 Bureau) * Assistant Chief James Pryor (Investigations Bureau) Significant Events In 1999, Seattle hosted the World Trade Organization (WTO) Conference. The Seattle Police Department was criticized for failing to properly prepare for the over 100,000 protesters that disrupted the conference. While the majority of protestors were not violent, some assaulted delegates and police, and destroyed property. The protest soon devolved into a riot. In response, SPD used chemical agents and less-lethal weapons in an attempt to restore order. News footage of this response and of the rioting was broadcast worldwide. Amazingly, not a single protester or police officer was injured seriously enough during the riot to require hospitalization. Chief Norm Stamper resigned amid the scrutiny of police response to the event. In 2001, riots broke out downtown during the Mardi Gras celebrations. The riots resulted in one death, more than 70 hospitalized, and 21 arrests. The Seattle Police Officers' Guild membership voted overwhelmingly "no confidence" in Chief Kerlikowske for his failure to take appropriate leadership action during the incident. Bike Unit In 2005 the department started testing the use of BlackBerry PDA's with bike patrol officers. These PDAs allowed officers on the streets access to police records when the use of regular mobile data computer is not available.http://www.cityofseattle.net/police/Publications/06_Report_to_the_Community.pdf Seattle Metropolitan Police Museum The Seattle Metropolitan Police Museum is a museum in the Pioneer Square neighborhood of Seattle, Washington. Founded in 1997, it is dedicated to the history of the Seattle Police Department and of law enforcement in the Seattle metropolitan area. It claims to be the largest police museum in the western United States. Slain officers Rank and name is followed by day of death. Chief DAVID SIRES -- 10/16/1881 Officer JAMES L WELLS -- 11/28/1897 Officer THOMAS L ROBERTS -- 04/10/1898 Officer ENOCH E BREECE -- 07/03/1902 Officer ALBERT C SHANEMAN -- 09/14/1903 Officer MATTHIAS H RUDE -- 09/24/1910 Officer JUDSON P DAVIS -- 02/23/1911 Officer WILLIAM HENRY CUNLIFFE -- 06/17/1911 Officer HENRY LEE HARRIS -- 07/04/1911 Officer ARTHUR K RUCKART -- 12/27/1914 Officer LAWRENCE E KOST -- 12/12/1915 Sgt. JOHN F WEEDIN -- 07/24/1916 Officer ROBERT R WILEY -- 07/30/1916 Officer EDWIN J WILSON -- 09/24/1919 Officer VOLNEY L STEVENS -- 01/14/1921 Officer WILLIAM T ANGLE -- 01/22/1921 Officer NEIL McMILLAN -- 01/24/1921 Officer CHARLES O LEGATE -- 03/17/1922 Officer ARTHUR B LUNTSFORD -- 01/20/1923 Officer AMOS J COMER -- 07/05/1924 Officer ROBERT L LITSEY -- 09/25/1924 Officer FRED IVEY -- 05/10/1928 Officer LYLE F TRACY -- 09/07/1928 Officer EMORY R SHERARD -- 09/15/1928 Officer GENE W PERRY -- 09/21/1930 Officer WALTER G COTTLE -- 09/29/1930 Officer HARRY E S WILLIAMS -- 08/02/1931 Officer RALPH H AHNER -- 09/13/1932 Officer ELLSWORTH W CORDES -- 12/31/1932 Sgt. JOHN S DONLAN -- 05/20/1934 Officer OLOF F WILSON -- 03/31/1935 Officer TRENT A SICKLES -- 11/26/1935 Officer THEODORE E STEVENS -- 11/27/1935 Officer CON B ANDERSON -- 09/27/1936 Officer FREDERICK H HULL -- 11/15/1945 Investigator WILLIAM T RUMBLE -- 10/29/1947 Det. HARRY W VOSPER -- 07/21/1949 Officer JOHN T CLANCY Jr -- 12/28/1949 Officer FRANK W HARDY -- 03/12/1954 Officer JAMES C BRIZENDINE -- 07/21/1955 Officer DAVID P RICHARDS -- 09/01/1967 Officer JOHN E BARTLETT -- 03/09/1968 Officer ROBERT R ALLSHAW -- 11/11/1968 Sgt. ROBERT D WARD -- 05/15/1969 Officer FRED DOUGLAS CARR -- 02/25/1973 Officer JAMES MELVIN FORBES -- 06/21/1974 Officer JAMES HOWARD St DeLORE -- 06/21/1974 Officer DORIAN LEE HALVORSON -- 09/24/1976 Officer JERRY LEE WYANT -- 10/26/1976 Officer NICHOLAS NORMAN DAVIS -- 12/18/1984 Officer DALE E EGGERS -- 04/23/1985 Officer ANTONIO MARTINEZ TERRY -- 06/04/1994 Officer KENNETH LESLIE DAVIS -- 05/11/1995 Officer GARY R LINDELL -- 03/13/2002 Officer JACKSON VERNON LONE -- 03/16/2005 Officer JOSELITO ALVAREZ BARBER -- 08/13/2006 Contact Information Police Headquarters 610 Fifth Avenue Seattle WA 98124-4986 Phone: (206) 625-5011 North Precinct 10049 College Way N. Seattle WA 98133 Phone: (206) 684-0850 South Precinct 3001 S. Myrtle Seattle WA 98108 Phone: (206) 386-1850 Southwest Precinct 2300 S.W. Webster Seattle WA 98106 Phone: (206) 733-9800 East Precinct 1519 - 12th Ave. Seattle WA 98122 Phone: (206) 684-4300 West Precinct 810 Virginia St. Seattle WA 98101 Phone: (206) 684-8917 External links *Seattle Police Department